Misguided Attempt
by NightOwl525
Summary: Emily is 'dead' and Jack is having a hard time with it. When something goes wrong will Emily be able to save him? Rated for language. a little angsty. *Emily/Hotch relationship with a little Reid/JJ and Garcia/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own criminal minds or any characters you may recognize to belong to the series.

Jack is 6. Haley died two years ago.

Chapter one

*Hotch*

On my way to pick up Jack I thought about the day's events. Emily Prentiss is 'dead'. At least in the eyes of the government and everyone who knew her; minus JJ and I. Emily told us to lie to the team. She wanted us to tell the team she was dead. She thought it would be safer for everyone. I knew eventually the team would heal, but what I was really worried about was telling Jack that 'Emmy' was not coming home.

Since Haley died Emily had started hanging around a lot more. She was helping me out, and Jack had gotten really very attached. He started asking when Emmy was coming over. He would talk with her on the phone for hours if you let him, and Emily never seemed to mind.

When I pulled into the driveway I sat in the car for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts. I stepped out of the car and walked the ten feet to Jessica's door. I opened it and walked in.

"Jack? I'm here!" I called and I hear his little feet on the floor. I hated to have to tell him, but I knew he would notice that Emily wasn't with me today like most days. I saw him come sliding on his socks around the corner. He was carrying that little teddy bear that Emily had given him about a month ago before she started to act different. He took that bear everywhere with him.

"Daddy!" he yelled as he came around the corner. He stopped for a second before continuing to me to give me a hug. Yep he noticed. "Daddy, where's Emmy?" he asked. Jessica came around the corner in time to hear his question. I looked up at her and she shook her head. I nodded my head answering the silent question in her eyes. She wiped a tear away from her eyes and walked away. She had become pretty good friends with Emily and the other girls from the BAU. Jack brought me out of my thoughts when he spoke again. "Daddy, where's Emmy?"

"Umm, I need to talk to you about Emmy when we get home." He's a smart kid though. Perceptive. I knew he wasn't about to let me not tell him until we got home. He knew something was wrong.

He leveled a glare at me that rivaled the ones I used. "What happened to Emmy?" he demanded. He hugged the teddy bear closer to him while he waited for my answer. My god, how do I tell him? I feel like when I had to explain Haley's death all over again.

"Umm, well buddy, a bad man hurt Emmy real bad and she turned into an angel like mommy did." I hoped he would take it as well as with Haley. He seemed to understand the gunshots and the bad man Foyet in the house meant something bad happened, but right now he looked like he didn't believe me.

"No, no, not Emmy, Emmy is always okay! You lying daddy. Lying is bad you said so!" he turned and ran towards the back door. I heard it open and slam shut. "Jack!" but he didn't answer. I ran out the back door to find him. He was up in the tree house. He loved to be up high. He felt safe up there. I climbed up there and sat with him for a minute.

"Jack-Jack-." he cut me off

"Don't call me that! Only Emmy can call me Jack-Jack." His sentence trailed off and he started crying. I gathered him up and set him in my lap. He never let go of that teddy bear. "I want Emmy daddy." He cried. "I know buddy. I do too."

I started thinking about the things I had never told her. Like how I was head over heels in love with her.

* * *

The next 3 days where hard, Jack woke up multiple times a night with nightmares crying for Emily. Last night was the hardest yet.

_*The previous night*_

_I was awakened by crying from Jack's room. I rolled over and saw it was about five thirty. I got up and hurried down to his room. When I opened the door I saw he was tossing and turning. I went to his side. "Jack, buddy, wake up, it's just a dream."_

_When he sat up he looked around a little panicked. "Where's Jester?" he asked between sobs. I looked around and I saw the little teddy bear Emily gave him. I handed to him and he squeezed it and Emily's voice rang out '_I love you Jack-Jack'_ it alternated between two different recordings. _

_"I want Emmy. Please daddy. I want Emmy." He cried over and over. I wanted so bad to just pull out my phone and call her emergency number. I knew I couldn't do it but it was killing me to watch him like this. _

_"I know buddy. I know. I wish I could get her for you." I gently rocked him back and forth until he fell back to sleep. _

_This is much different than when Haley died. He was four when that happened and it was hard. He had nightmares, but not near as bad as these. He had attached himself to Emily and she became his mother figure but why would losing her be more traumatic than losing Haley?_

_*End _flashback_*_

When I think about it, it makes sense now. I can't believe I didn't think of it. The loss of another mother or mother figure was too much for his little brain to handle.

He hasn't said three words since last night. It worries me. When he walks into the kitchen this morning he is still clutching his bear. "Hey buddy, what do you want for breakfast?" he just shrugs and sits down.

"I need you to eat something buddy." "Kay" is his reply so I make some pancakes in hopes of tempting him to eat. He took a few a bites, just picking at it.

The next few days continue like this. He's not eating or talking or playing.

Ten days after Emily's 'death', I have a meeting with Strauss to take some more time off to be with him. I got up and got him dressed in something comfortable to take him to stay with Jessica for a few hours until I was done.

"Come on Jack lets go see aunt Jessica." He just nods and grabs his bear. We walk up to the door and push it open. Jessica meets us in the foyer, "Hey Jack, how are you?" she asked. He didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders.

Its 7 in the morning, so if I leave here now I can be back before lunch time, "Okay, I have to go Jack, but I promise I will be back by lunch time. Love you buddy." I give him a big hug and he hugs back whispering his first words in days "Love you too daddy." What I didn't know when I left him there was that someone was watching.

* * *

*Jessica*

About ten minutes after Aaron left theres a knock on the door. I go to answer it and when I do a man with grey blue eyes pushes back into the house at gun point. I was about to scream when he knocks me over the head with the butt of the gun. "Aunt Jessica!" Jacks scared voice is the last thing I hear before I lapse into unconsciousness.

* * *

*Emily*

Its 3 in the afternoon here and I want out of this hospital. I want to go home to my family, my job, my bed, Sergio. Its six hours ahead here so Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Reid and Rossi should be at work by now.

I've been here for ten days and yet the doctors tell me I'm not allowed to leave for another 5 days. I start thinking about Jack. He thinks I'm dead and it's my fault. I told them to lie to everyone. I love that little boy. He is the sweetest kid I have ever met. I loved getting to go with Hotch to pick him up after a case. He's such a pick me up. I understand why Hotch and JJ go rushing home after a case all the time. Kids chase away the demons with their innocence, even if only for a few precious moments.

I hear my computer notify me that I have a new email, I open it and I don't recognize the email address. Inside there's a picture attached. I click on the picture before even bothering to read the message. Inside I find a picture of Jack; he's huddled in a corner with the bear I gave him. He looks so scared, I scroll down quickly to read the message.

_"You didn't think you could fool me that easily, did you Lauren? If you want him back alive I suggest you meet me in our old bunker, you have until 9pm tomorrow night or you'll never see him again."_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: okay so any and all French you see in this story is brought to you by Google translate and the internet... So if something is not right, offensive or in the wrong context I'm **_very sorry_**. I don't know a lick of French and I just barely slid by in Spanish.

Emily

Okay I'm out of here. I grab the duffle bag that JJ packed for me before I 'died' and pulled out a pair of fitted jeans, my favorite boots, -thank you for that JJ- and a long sleeved shirt. I dressed quickly stuffing my small computer into the case along with the charger, phone charger, address book, my identities, and the small photo album that JJ sent along. I started to walk out of the room when a nurse came in.

"Non, non, non, retour au lit!" (No, no, no, back in bed!) She pushed me back towards the bed. I haven't spoken to them since I got here so they don't know that I am fluent in French.

"Non, vous arrivez dans le lit, mon petit garçon est là, effrayé et seul, et je vais le trouver!"(No you get in bed, my little boy is out there, scared and alone and I'm going to find him!) The words just rolled easily off my tongue even though I haven't spoken French in years. She looked at me dumfounded. I just pushed past her and took off towards the exit for the first time thinking about what I just said, and not regretting a word of it.

On my way out I dialed number I haven't dialed in in years.

"Hello"

"Hey Justin, its Emily. I need a favor."

"Anything, I still owe for saving my ass in Rome"

"It's a long story, you still in the same old ware house?"

"Yep same one"

"I'll be there in 10"

I knew Justin from back before my days with Doyle. I have known him since my freshman year of high school. He was one of the few who knew who I really was. He was a major gun runner back then but he was never on the CIA's radar. I saved him from an angry customer 8 years ago. When I showed up and pretended to 'arrest' Justin under the authority of the CIA the angry man left, fast.

I arrived at the old warehouse 10 minutes later and Justin was waiting for me.

"Hey Em, word on the street is that you're dead."

"Yea that's part of the long story. Remember in the last email I sent you about a year back, I talked about little Jack Hotchner?"

"Yea, and his father that you fell for."

"Hey! I never said that"

"But I know you Em, I have since we were teenagers. You fell for him. Hard"

"Okay, yes Juss I did but that's not the point. Doyle has Jack. In the old bunker in Ireland, I need help getting to him."

"Okay I'm going to go call my pilot. Help yourself by the way." He said pointing at the gun safe in the corner.

"Still the same passcode?" I asked as he walked away

"Come on Em you know me. I don't like change" he yelled back.

I punched in the code and pulled out a small revolver and smiled. This was mine from about 10 years ago. I was staring at it when he walked up.

"Oh you found that did you? I never got rid of it because I thought you may want it back one day."

"Thanks Juss" I stuck the holster down into my boot where it belonged.

"Welcome, and I sent you an email, send that your team."

"Why?"

"Because as soon as Jean drops us off I'm sending him to get your team." I could always count on Juss.

"Thank you. Now I have to call Aaron."

I walked off and dialed Hotch's office number.

"Morgan" why the hell was Morgan answering Hotch's phone?

"Morgan, where is Hotch?" I questioned knowing he was going to be confused but I needed to talk to Hotch.

"Princess?" he questioned. Yep he was confused

"Yea Morgan it's me and I know you have a lot of questions but I have to talk to Hotch."

"Umm, he's not here."

"Okay, transfer me to JJ"

I hear the phone click and I wait a few seconds until I JJ answer the phone."

"Jaraeu" she answered. Obviously Morgan didn't tell her who was on the phone.

"JJ, where is Hotch?"

"Emily?"

"Yes where is Hotch?"

"Um he's home with Jack. Jack had been having a hard time since your 'death'"

"Well he's having an even harder time right now. Doyle kidnapped him. I'm going to call Hotch on his mobile."

"Emily wait! His number changed."

*Hotch*

When I was on my way back to pick up Jack I noticed all the police lights down Jessica's street. When I got closer I noticed they were in front of her house. I quickly pulled up and jumped out of the car. When I was denied access to the house I showed my badge. "SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is my sister in laws house. What's going on?"

"There's a missing child." A what? Where's Jack? Why wasn't the team notified? We are supposed to be notified anytime a child goes missing in the area.

"Where the hell is my son? The BAU is supposed to be notified when a child goes missing, why the hell was I not notified that my son is missing?" I roared.

I pushed past him and ran inside. I saw Jessica sitting in a chair. It looked like the EMT just finished stitching her forehead. Her husband was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Jess! What happened?" I asked as I got closer. She got up and ran over and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Aaron. He forced me back in the door with gun. He knocked me out and took Jack. I'm sorry Aaron." She cried.

"It's okay Jess, it's not your fault, but why was I not called earlier?"

"The cops said that they would call you."  
I nodded and my phone rang I was furious, but not at Jessica. I looked at the number. It had a very strange area code.

"Hotchner" I barked into the phone.

"Hotch, Doyle has Jack!" Emily's voice shouted through the phone. Doyle? Why would he want Jack now that Emily was 'dead'?

"Doyle knows you're alive doesn't he?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to meet him. I'm not going to let Jack get hurt. I sent you and email. Its flight information, follow it that private jet will fly you and the team to where I am."

The next thing I heard was the dial tone. I needed to call the team but before I could I heard squealing tires so I ran outside in time to see a large black SUV slide into a parallel parking spot much to small but it didn't hit a thing. Everyone jumps out, Reid was driving and I heard Morgan yell "Dammit Reid, you are never driving again." And Reid yelled back, very uncharacteristic of Reid "Well it got us here a hell of a lot quicker than when you drive!"

JJ just ignored them and walked up to me "We have our go bags, all of us. Garcia included, we're ready Hotch where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. Garcia! Here's my PDA Emily sent me an email should be titled 'Flight info' find it, we're flying somewhere. Reid, how long did it take you to get from the BAU to here?"

"Its 17 miles, normally a 25 minute drive that I managed to cut down to 9mins." He rambled.

"Good, get in the driver's seat, Garcia get in the passenger seat you have to tell him where to go."

She scrambled into the front passengers seat. "Yes sir"

Everyone got in the car and we were off.

*Emily*

I was pacing the jet, back and forth, and back and forth. This jet really needed to hurry up.

"C'est des conneries! (this is bullshit!) Cant this thing go any faster?"I yelled to no one in particular.

"We're going as fast as we can Em, and we have a long drive after this so just relax." Justin answered.

I mumbled a bunch of profanities under my breath. "Really Em? You just slurred three different languages together. I know you're worried but Doyle doesn't hurt kids. Not without a good reason."

An hour later we landed and I gathered my things, which wasn't much other than my computer case and jacket. I heard Justin talking to the pilot.

"Bien maintenant aller chercher Hotchner agent, je les veuxici des que possible." (Okay now go get agent Hotchner, I want them here as soon as possible)

"Oui Monsieur" (Yes sir)

When Justin got off with me I was a little confused. "Where are you going Justin?" I asked.

"With you, you are not going in alone."

"Yes I am! You need to get the team to the bunker. They'll never find it on their own." I couldn't risk him getting hurt. I already hated myself enough for dragging the team into Ian's territory.

"They have a boy genius and a computer whiz that's better than any other in the world. I'm sure they can find their way on their own."

I was getting kind of aggravated now. Why wouldn't he just listen? "That's not the point. The point is that the boy genius would get lost in a paper bag and Garcia; well she's better at the computer stuff. I love them both but neither of them can navigate Ireland. Please Justin?"

I could see him about to protest. "Please Juss"

"Okay, fine here's the keys, but _please_ be careful Em"

"I promise, and thanks." I jumped in the car and sped off towards Ian's bunker.

Hours later I'm pulling in, in front of the bunker. I look at the clock and the team should be landing in about 2 hours so I can expect them here in 5 hours. I look back at the clock thinking never mind make that 3 hours. I know how Justin drives. He was taught to drive in dangerous situations causing him to drive like a maniac most of the time, and with this being an emergency he would be worse.

I sat there for a moment hoping I could get in get Jack and get out before the team had to be involved.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Hotch*

I board the plane and there's a man with pitch black hair and piercing green eyes waiting for me. I'm guessing this is Justin.

"You must be agent Hotchner; I'm Justin I will be taking you to Emily today." He seemed nice but something about him told me he didn't buy this jet with money he earned legally. I wasn't going to complain though. Not when he was flying me to get my son.

The rest of the team filed on and just stood there waiting for Justin to talk.  
"Emily told me about all of you. Penelope Garcia, computer extraordinaire. Jennifer Jareau, the face of the BAU. Dr. Spencer Reid, Dr. not agent. Derek Morgan, the team muscle, and David Rossi, one of the best. Everyone please sit down, we are in for a long flight and i want to get off the ground as soon as possible."

Everyone found a seat. Garcia sat as close to Morgan as she could manage, and laid her head down on his shoulder. JJ sat next to Reid, his arm around her shoulder holding her close. I'm going to have to talk to the four of them when this is over, and Rossi sat across from me. Justin walked to the back of the jet and came back with a large metal case.

"Now we are all going to need weapons." He opened the case pulling out 7 pistols.

"Oh no, I don't carry a gun" Garcia looked a little panicked.

"Yes but you know how to use one Pen. Derek taught you after the Battle case." JJ told her.

"You really should carry one." Justin told her. She just nodded her head and took one.

"Guys, we are headed into the heart of Ireland, Ian Doyle's territory. Ian's old ammo bunker, a place that only one person knows as well as he does. Emily."

*Emily*

I got out of the car 'and ran inside. As I entered the bunker I heard a familiar voice. "Hello Lauren"

"Ian, where's Jack?" I was in no mood for games. I wanted to get Jack and get out before the team had to get involved.

"He's safe." He smirked.

"Dammit Ian! You know how it feels to lose your son, why would you take someone else's?" I knew that was a low blow. I took Declan years ago after faking his death, and Ian still thinks he's dead.

"He's in the back room." He murmured.

"Really Ian? You tortured men in that back room!" I was far passed pissed. The pain meds they gave me at the hospital had worn off so I was in a considerable amount of pain and he put my Jack-Jack in his torture chamber.

"I haven't hurt him. Your time isn't up. He's scared but not hurt."

I just shook my head and ran off towards the room. I started thinking about the men that Ian tortured in there. 99% of them never made it out of that room alive. The few who did where killed before they left the bunker. When I got there I flung the door open and what I saw just made me hate Doyle more. Yes he was right, Jack was not physically hurt but he was emotionally. Jack sat curled into a tiny little ball holding on to that little teddy bear I gave him. He must have heard the door open because he clutched the bear closer and the bear spoke. "I love you Jack-Jack" I heard my own voice and jacks little body relaxed a small bit. I walked towards him slowly.

"Jack-Jack" I whispered. His head shot up. "Emmy!" he yelled and he all but climbed me. I wrapped my arms around him ignoring the protest coming from my stitches.

I gently bounced him and swayed back and forth "It's alright Jack-Jack. I promise it's okay." I whispered. He pulled back just enough to look at me but still keeping a tight grip too.

"Emmy, daddy said you were an angel, but I was right he was lying." He looked confused.

"Yea that's what I told him to tell you, I had to keep you and your daddy safe."

"So you lied?" he asked a little hurt. I hated that I hurt him in my misguided attempt to keep him safe.

"Yes I had to. I had to try to keep you safe, but look at me Jack-Jack, I promise to never lie to you like that ever again." He just looked at me, reading the truthfulness in my expression.

"I missed you Emmy." I held him tighter.

Jack has a very high metabolism. He normally eats five or six times a day to keep him gaining weight like he's supposed to. So I could tell when I ran my hand down his back that he hasn't been eating.  
"I missed you too buddy. When was the last time you ate?" he just shrugged his shoulders "I haven't been hungry."

"Jack-Jack, it's not good to not eat." I gently chided. He just looked at me a few tears running down his face, "I wanted your special grilled cheese, but daddy doesn't make it like you do." He whispered.

I kissed his forehead and we talked for hours. He filled me in on everything that has happened in the last ten days.

*Hotch*

"Fils de salope! How much longer is this drive?" I felt like I'd been in that car forever. Everyone looked at me.

"What language was that?" Morgan asked.

"French" Reid answered

"For what?" Morgan asked confused.

This time JJ answered before Reid. "Son of a bitch"

Justin cut Morgan off before he could say anything.

"We're almost there agent Hotchner. The bunker is just around the bend." I was anxious and agitated. I think he could tell because he looked at me through the rearview mirror as we pulled in. "That's my car, that means Emily is in there with Jack. She won't let Doyle hurt him." He spoke to just me. We opened the door and we all pulled our guns out.

We looked up at the door when we heard it open. Jack was crying and running. "Jack!" I called. I grabbed him up trying to hold him tight but he wiggled free. "Daddy, you have to go save Emmy!" he said through the tears. "Don't worry buddy they'll save her." I told him but he just evaded my grasp again. "NO Daddy! _YOU _have to save her! Go daddy!" he shouted and gave me a push towards the bunker.

"I'll stay with him Hotch." Garcia told me. I just looked at her and nodded. Garcia picked him up an walked back to the car as I ran into the building.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Emily*

Hours later I left Jack to talk to Ian. "Stay here Jack-Jack; I have to talk to Ian." He looked at me and held on to my leg. "It's alright Jack" he slowly and reluctantly let me go and I walked out leaving the door open.

I walked up to Ian who was standing outside. "I'm taking him home Ian."

"No you're not. I should never let him go."

"Why Ian? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I lost my son because of my work, he should too." He sneered. He wanted to keep Jack away from his father because of something I did?

"No! it was me. I faked his death." I whispered.

"He's alive!?" he yelled. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my throat effectively cutting off the air to my lungs. "Where is he?" he demanded loosening his grip just enough to allow me to speak.

"I'll never tell you." I croaked. I have given Declan a good life and I wasn't about to allow Ian to ruin it.

He threw me to the ground my head hitting the concrete floor. "Where is he Lauren?"

"Emmy!" I heard Jack yell. "I'm fine Jack, stay where you are." I told him hoping he wouldn't come try and help me.

"Tell me Lauren!" Ian demanded of me again. "My names not Lauren Ian, you know that." I hoped to stall him until the team could get here and help Jack.

"I know your name, now tell me where is Declan?"

I was still on the ground when I told him "No." He kicked me multiple times before dragging me to my feet by my hair. Once stood up I heard a couple of car doors slam closed. I elbowed Ian before yelling "Run Jack! Outside! Hurry run to your dad!" Ian recovered quickly though pulling his gun out and pointing it at my chest.

"But Emmy—." He cried.

"NO Jack. GO NOW!" I yelled almost angry that he wouldn't listen. I didn't want him to see Ian kill me.

"Emmy," he cried again. "I love you Jack-Jack, now GO!" he ran out the door slamming violently closed.

"Tell... Me... Lauren." His voice deadly calm but I could tell by the look on his face he was anything but calm. "No, I won't tell you."

He turned the safety off "I'll ask you one more time" he stated

"If you kill her you may never get the answer Doyle."

"Aaron! Where's Jack?" Why the hell wasn't he with Jack? "He's with Garcia."

"I want to see my son" Ian roared. "Well I won't let that happen." I told him. I heard the door open and the team and Justin filed in, all guns trained on Ian. I looked back at Ian and he was looking at everyone who now occupied his bunker. Justin and Aaron creeped in first followed closely by Dave and Morgan and behind them was Reid and JJ.

"Ian, I told you I wouldn't raise him to be like you. He's happy Ian, safe; I can't take that away from him."

"I would've kept him safe, just like I did when he was little." He snapped. He was getting really mad and I was afraid of what he would do next, the safety on his gun was already switched off.

"You can't guarantee that, not with what you do. People would have noticed he was yours; he looks a lot like you. This was the safest thing for him."

"The safest thing?!" he was getting seriously agitated and I was afraid that he might pull that trigger accidently. Just a twitch of his finger the wrong way could send bullets into the only family I have.

The door creaked open one more time but this time a voice accompanied the creaking sound of the old door. "Jack! No Jack, don't go in there! Jack!" Garcia yelled and Jack managed to get past Reid and Justin but not Morgan. He grabbed him and then I heard a multitude of gunshots before feeling the burning scrape across my shoulder from a bullet with just enough force to knock me on my ass. I heard more gunshots and I saw Justin fall.

"Justin!" Justin was like the brother I never had. The one I never really wanted. I jumped up and ran to him. He was lying on the floor, a hole in his chest, blood running out of his mouth. I kneeled down by his head. "Hang in there Juss." He managed a small smile but coughed. "Do..dont..wo..worr..worry.. about.. me. Everyone's time here… is lim..limited." he smiled one more time before his eyes rolled back into head. I ran my hands through his hair letting a few tears escape. "Juss! Juss! Come on Justin, please." more traitor tears were falling.

"Come on Em" Hotch picked me up and held me close allowing me to break down and cry in his arms. I hate crying, it shows weakness, but I let the tears fall freely until my brain cleared enough to think. Jack!

I pulled back and I'm sure I had a very panicked look on my face. "Where's Jack? Is he okay? What about Ian?" I felt like I was talking a million miles a minute. He pulled me close again and whispered in my ear "Jacks fine. Morgan grabbed him and got him out. Ian's dead." I looked up at him "Why aren't you with Jack?" it almost made me mad that he was with me and not Jack. "Jack was very insistent that I 'saved Emmy'" he set me on my feet and guided me to the door and when he opened it I could hear Jack arguing with Morgan.

"I have to see Emmy! Let me go Uncle Derek!" he yelled. He sounded angry. "I can't let you do that kid. She's alright. I promise Jack."

"NO! Let me Go!" he was still angry but Morgan wouldn't let him go. Jack stopped struggling and just cried out "Please, Uncle Derek." Morgan was able to set him on the curb and he just curled into a ball.

I walked up behind him and tapped Morgan's shoulder. Morgan backed up and I took his place. "Jack-Jack" I picked him up and put him in my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

*Jack*

"Okay Jacky boy, let's get in the car." Aunt Penny tried to get me in the car but I heard a lot of yelling from inside when Uncle Derek opened the door. "Emmy" I took off and ran to Emmy.

I could hear Aunt Penny yelling at me "Jack! No Jack, don't go in there! Jack!" I opened the door and ran in and the mean man with the grey eyes-the one Emmy called Ian-was pointing a gun at Emmy. I ran past Uncle Reid and a man with dark hair before Uncle Derek grabbed me. When I looked at Emmy she looked at me before I heard a lot of gunshots just like the ones I heard in my house when the bad man George killed my mommy. Ian fell down and Emmy grabbed her shoulder before fell down. Then there was more loud shots and the dark haired man fell down. I heard Emmy yell 'Justin!' before uncle Derek carried me out.

"I have to see Emmy! Let me go Uncle Derek!" I yelled. I was angry. Why wouldn't he let me go to Emmy? "I can't let you do that kid. She's alright. I promise Jack."

"NO! Let me Go!" I was still angry but I was too tired to keep fighting, Uncle Derek is really strong. So I just curled up in ball. "Please, Uncle Derek." Uncle Derek sat me on the curb and then I heard her voice. "Jack-Jack" she picked me up and put me in her lap, I wrapped my arms around her neck. She made feel safe and warm. She was warm and soft and smelled a lot like mommy did. She made me not miss mommy so much. It was easier to do stuff that mommy use to do with me with Emmy. Daddy tried but it wasn't the same.

*Emily*

"Are you okay Jack-Jack?" I felt him nod his head. I saw the police arrive and I knew I would have to talk to them. Most people in Ireland speak English but where we were in Ireland most still spoke a form of Gaelic. I picked him up and carried him to Hotch. "Go to your dad buddy, I have to talk to the cops." He nodded his head and went to his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Again. If its written in a language other than English, I got it from google. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

*Hotch*  
I walked over to the car while Emily went to talk to the police. "Daddy"  
"Yes buddy?" I answered a little startled I thought he had fallen asleep.  
"Is Aunt Jessi okay?" He asked and looked at me. I smiled "Yea she's okay buddy. Do you want to call her?"  
"Yea!" He always loved talking on the phone. I didn't let him play with the phone so anytime he got to use it, it was exciting to him.  
"Okay. Here ya go" I handed him the phone after it dialed.  
"You sit here while I go talk to the cops okay?"  
He just nodded.

I walked up to Emily and she looked kinda pissed "What's going on?"  
"They aren't going to let us leave the country until jack and I are seen by a doctor." She ground out. He young man she was talking to said something in Gaelic.

"Ní féidir leat saoire le amach ag dul go dtí an dochtúir"(you cannot leave with out going to the doctor)

"Tá a fhios agam! Fuair mé é!"(I know! I got it!) she snapped. She started chewing on her nails but stopped when I put my hand over hers.

"It's fine Emily. We can got to the hospital, no big deal."

She looked at me before sighing. "Alright fine."

She turned to the cop "fíneáil beimid ag dul chuig an ospidéal"( fine we will go to the hospital)

The cop pointed the the ambulance but Emily cut him off before he could speak "Níl aon ní, má tá muid chun dul chuig an ospidéal ansin tá mé ag tiomáint ann. Ní bheidh mé a dhéanamh i otharcharr."(no no no, if we have to go to the hospital then I am driving there. I will NOT be taken in an ambulance.)

she turned and walked towards the car and the cop turned and surprised me. "Does she know how to get there?" He spoken in perfect English, just with a heavy accent. I just nodded.

*Emily*  
I walked back towards the cars fuming. I really didn't want to go back to the hospital, but getting jack checked out would probably be good.  
I walked up to the SUV were jack was sitting I saw him hang up the phone.

"Hey Jack-Jack. We have to go to the hospital before we can go home."

"Okay. Where's daddy?" He asked. I looked around and saw him walking back our direction.

"Right over there" I pointed to him.

He yawned and it made me think of what time it was. I looked at my phone and it read 9:27am. Its been about nine hours since I got here and more than twelve since I recieved the email.

Jack should be exhausted, from what he has told me he hasn't been sleeping well(and time change, along with being awake for I don't even know how long) he needs some sleep.

"Hey buddy. You look tired." Hotch said as he walked up.

"Why don't you lie down on the backseat while Emmy and I talk to the team?" Hotch asked Jack looked knack and forth between us before nodding and lying down and Hotch covered him with a jacket.

We walked over to the team and Garcia was the first to talk. "I'm so sorry sir. I didn't think he'd run in there." she apologized quickly.

Hotch held up a hand. "No worries Garcia. He's fine"

She nodded and turned to me "Now you!"

"I promise to explain later, the cops are pushing me to get to the hospital, So if you follow I promise to explain" I pleaded.

"Okay" she answered.

I looked over when I heard a little voice. Jack had wondered over to Hotch. "Daddy, can you and Emmy sit in the back with me?" he looked up at me and gave me a questioning look.

I nodded, "Sure Jack, Uncle Rossi can drive."

I got into the SUV behind the driver's seat and Hotch got in on the other side with Jack sandwiched in between. We followed the ambulance and Morgan, Reid, JJ and Garcia followed us. When we got out of the SUV I could tell all the adrenaline was wearing off, I could feel the graze on my shoulder and my ribs were sore. We followed the paramedic into the hospital where they put Jack and me into different rooms.

While in the hospital I was x-rayed and cat-scanned to check for any broken ribs or head trauma. When they were finished they bandaged my shoulder and let Jack, Hotch, and Rossi come in. Jack immediately climbed up on the bed and lay down with his head in my lap and fell asleep.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom." Rossi excused himself and I took my opportunity to talk to Hotch alone.

"I'm sorry I almost got Jack killed in my attempt to keep him safe."

He got up and moved his chair closer to the bed taking my hand in his and drawing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You kept him safe when I didn't." he didn't look up at me; instead he ran his free hand over Jacks sleeping head.

"It's not your fault though, Ian had hard feelings towards me and he took it out on Jack. I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands, one of which he was still holding.

"Emily he's safe, healthy, and currently quite content. Now that I know for sure he is okay and safe it's time to focus on you."

"I'm fine Hotch, really I'm just bruised." He looked me at me and his eyes were filled with emotion. Emotions no one ever see's. It was the mix of fear, worry, concern, relief and tears he would probably never shed. He got up and scooted me over sitting on the edge of my bed. He surprised me when for the second time today he wrapped his arms around me like he didn't want to let go. I just sat still trying to tell myself he just felt guilty, he doesn't like you the same way you like him.

"But you could have been killed; I could have lost you, both of you." He whispered into my hair. I leaned into him letting my head rest against my chest.

"I'm sorry" I said again.

He unwrapped one arm resting it on Jacks back. He kissed my head before leaning back enough to look at me.

"I've never been able to bring myself to admit this to you, but almost loosing you made me think and I don't want something to happen to either one us before I got to tell that I… I love you Emily."

At that moment my mind went blank. All I could think was 'did Aaron just say he loved me?' He never gave any indication that he reciprocated my feelings. I asked myself then was I ready to let someone in? Was I _willing_ to let someone in? My heart said yes where as my brain wasn't sure, but my heart won, this time overruling my brain.

"I love you too Aaron." I whispered. His eyes lit up and he smiled before kissing me. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. I'd never believed those old clichés about fireworks or a kiss making your toes curl but right then I learned that they are very true.

"FINALLY!" Rossi yelled out causing us to pull apart quickly and the doctor next to him to laugh. I could feel my face get hot but Hotch just smiled.

"Here are your release papers; if you will go right through those doors there is a group of people very anxious to see you. One man they called 'Morgan' demanding information and then the one they called 'Garcia' is threating my staff's bank security if they don't get to see you."

We all laughed. Yep that sounded like Morgan and Garcia. He smiled before leaving us to gather ourselves. Aaron went to grab Jack but I stopped him. "Can I carry him?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded "Yea, I got him."

I picked him up and he woke up enough to look at me and then lay his head down on my shoulder and go back to sleep. As we walked down the hall way Rossi informed me that he had book us some hotel rooms for a few nights.

When we entered the waiting room they were all facing the other door so walked up behind Garcia quietly, "You know it's illegal to threaten bank accounts right?"

They all whipped around real fast Garcia had her hand over her heart. "You scared me half death Emily!"

I stood there laughing silently so I didn't wake Jack and Aaron and Rossi were out right laughing.

"I'm glad you all think this is funny. We were all waiting our here and we didn't have a clue if you guys were okay or not." Morgan snapped.

I stopped laughing "I'm sorry Morgan; I should have sent someone out to get you guys."

"I thought you were supposed to be dead?" Reid asked.

"Yea about that, why don't we head back to the hotel that Rossi booked and I'll answer your questions about how we got here and my 'death'" I suggested hoping that they would agree to that.

"Okay lets go." Morgan led the way to the large SUV's.

TBC


End file.
